Blue Moon
by theRASTAproject
Summary: As the years pass, two sisters would be placed against one another for the love of a warrior. Under an arranged marriage, Shadow has a lot of thinking to do. To be with the one he is betrothed to or the bride's sister, Amy? ShadxOCxAmy? READ IF U WANNA.


Blue Moon: The beginning of it all.

A story I wrote while in lockdown in a notebook. I will be using Archie's characters and the Video Game Characters. I OWN NOTHING, just Yue.

* * *

_Years Ago…_

In a venetian style city in the North Pole, as its civilians went on with their daily lives as they walk around and enjoy their days. Off in the tundras, where it is snowy, yet very cold, three pink hedgehogs, who seemed like they were 7 to 10 years old, rode on a sled in great speed.

"Ready?" a black hedgehog in a dark blue tribal parka asked two little pink hedgehogs.

"Ready!" the girls chirp in unison. Both were wearing parka like dresses. One had a light blue one while the other had a dark blue with a fur hood.

"OK!" the hedgehog shouts. The two girls sit on the toboggan and then the hedgehog jumps in. A great force of wind forces the hedgehog to land on the sled hard.

"HOLD ON!" one of the girls squealed. The sisters hold on to one another tight as the black hedgehog holds on to the reins of the sled.

"AHHH!"

The three hold on as they slide down the bumpy hill of snow. They whoop and scream in joy, well the two of the three. The one hedgehog in the dark blue and fur hood parka had was screaming in fear as she held on to her sister for dear life.

" AHH! AMY WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!!!"

Amy laughs and screams in joy,

"YOU NEED TO LEARN TO HAVE FUN, YUE!" she screams in joy as the black hedgehog controls the reins of the sled.

"FASTER, SHADOW!"

"AYE, AYE, PRINCESS!" The hedgehog replies as he forces the sled to go faster. The girls hold on as Shadow grabs on the reins and takes them roughly on the hills.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"YEAH!"

They then feel that they are slowing down and then notice they are almost near the tribal lands. Then, as Shadow looks away for a second, he realizes that his sled is unmanned and it slides to a couple of jagged rocks.

"HOLD ON!" he commands. The girls hold on tight and Yue look at her sister as she smiles along with Shadow.

"AHH!"

They hit the rocks and they fly in mid air, and they land in a big snowy hill. Only Shadow and Amy were laughing in joy, as Yue looks at them.

"Why do you guys find this fun?"

Amy throws a snowball at her sister and she then laughs along, throwing a snowball back at her and Shadow too. She then uses her ability of hydrokinesis and levitates the snow and dumps it all on her sister and her friend.

"Ha, ha!" They laugh and run with joy, hoping the day would never end. Shadow smiles as well, that is until he notices that the sky began to turn grey.

It was soot.

Then they hear the sounds of heavy gongs, meaning something is wrong.

The girls look up and notice that something was going on. They knew they were to head home at once.

"Shadow, come on!" Amy said. She grabs his arm and Yue drags them both to the chief temple. They drop Shadow at the assembly hall as the girls head for their rooms in the temple, Amy putting on a dress styled parka and Yue putting on a tunic style dress with a cloak and calming her nerves to have her keep a serious face. She also puts on a beautiful jewel, one of three jewels, would hold her cloak together.

The Jewel of Moon

"Come on, sister. May the ocean and moon spirits protect us tonight." She said as she places her hand on the milky colored jewel.

"May they do so." Amy replied as she puts her hair up into a high pony tail. For young girls, they dressed up as young classy young women of society, well Yue mostly, for Amy was to join her ebony friend in battle but in secrecy. They get out of their room and they sit at their spots by the other royals.

After a few minutes, the tribe was all-together and everyone was prepared to hear the news. An adult red male hedgehog stands and says,

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived."

The community chatter and gasp as they try to figure out the situation.

"The Sol Kingdom is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our freedom, I call upon the great spirits. My daughters, call them."

Amy stands,

"Spirit of the Ocean,"

Yue stands,

"Spirit of the Moon,"

They then say in unison,

"BE WITH US."

They then sit and then their father return to the stand. He looks over his 'family' then back to his daughter, for he hopes they are to survive.

"I will now need volunteers for this dangerous mission."

The girls look around and they see a red echidna, about three years older than they were, stands and replies,

"Count me in."

Yue gasps as Amy looks on. Shadow stands with him and then other warriors stood up as well. Amy looks on and notices Yue looking on in fear at the echidna.

"Know that some of you, especially you young boys, you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark."

The males and boys

"Yue, be strong, Knuckles is tough and can handle Sol Warriors by himself. He has before."

"That was at the crusade, dear sister." She whispers, "Knuckles will not survive this…I know it."

She holds in her sadness, only letting out her tears as he accepted his marks from her father.

"Fight with honor, son." He whispers as the echidna nods. He walks away and he looks at the young girls. He looks on in pride, only for his pride to fall when he sees Yue in tears.

He sighs and he takes a spear. Shadow steps forward as well, and he receives his mark and takes his spear from his pink friend, young Amy.

"Fight with pride and honor."

"You got it." He replies with a smile on his face.

"He's coming back." Amy whispered in joy. They then watch on as their father places marks on the boys and men's heads and the girls hand them their weapons.

"Fight with honor, fight for freedom." Said the chief. They walk out in a march formation and they salute goodbye. Shadow salutes with them and winks at his friend. They finally march to the border and they put up the hoods of their parkas and they cover their mouths. Everyone heads for safety, except Amy. She takes off her dress and her broach and she quickly changes into a male's parka and she puts on a fake marking and puts her quills into a 'wolf' tail. She also takes a whalebone boomerang and a pair of boots.

"For the Lua and the Hydro Warriors." She murmurs to herself. She rushes to the side of the boys and they welcome her.

"Let's do this, boys. We are future Hydro Warriors after all."

"Yes princess." All the boys reply. Amy rolls her eyes and replies, "Guys, call me Amy. Remember?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Shadow then turns to her direction and replies, "You're of royalty, so they are taught to not speak out of term. They can't help it. But I don't follow."

They then see the boats of the Sol Warriors. Amy points it out to the boys as they witness their fathers, uncles, older brothers and elder males they knew well fight with their might. Then they hear a boom, coming from a large metal sling, out of the sling, came out a huge ball of fire.

"HOLD ON!" calls out the ebony hedgehog. The get into battle stance and they prepare for the worst. The ball of fire hits the large ice wall that protected their home.

"Get into stance!" a fox calls out. They quickly get into position and they prepare to fight with their life, along with the other males.

"…RUN!" called out Amy as she has a plan as she leads the boys to an underground. As the adult male fighters fight with their might and their abilities to use water, Amy and her small squadron of boys devise a plan.

"OK, Shadow and I will take down the teen unit as you guys handle the adult creeps, since they are not gonna see you in their masks. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Lets get it!"

They split and when the exit the undergrounds, they see the horror before them, Sol warriors pointing their hands at the children.

"…ATTACK!"

The kids jump out and tussle the teens to the ground and used their abilities to pin their enemies down and they then see the group they wanted to see. The Moonshine Warriors.

"GET EM!" Shouted shadow from a distance as he holds up a warrior from his collar.

The warriors ambush their enemy and they after major fighting and persuit, the Lua Tribe won their freedom.

The chief comes out of hiding and tells the enemy,

"Don't EVER come back here." He snarls.

The enemy leaves in shame, while the Lua cheer in celebration, only for it to stop when someone screams. Shadow and his small group turn and see Yue crying, holding the echidna in her arms.

"No…" Shadow murmurs. He then balls his fists and clenches his teeth. The younger guys look at their leader and they look on in horror and they turn to Amy, who looks on in fear.

"There's nothing we can do now." She whispered. Yue cries, only for Shadow to reply,

"Yue, stop crying. His death wasn't in vain. We won our independence from the Sol Kingdom and it was because of his great courage. He isn't going to die in vain."

Yue kept crying, not caring who saw.

"You don't get it, I liked him a lot, and I was hoping for him to…court me and possibly engagement."

She cries and cries, holding the fallen warrior, and she kisses him.

"WAKE UP, PLEASE…WAKE UP."

They all got on their knees and closed their eyes and mourned the loss of a warrior.

Days later, they all said their goodbyes. The young boys who were aged 10-15 took the body and they begin to do their burial ritual. Yue cried and cried on as Amy and the boys held strong. Friends of theirs from sides of the tribe came.

"Gee, I cant believe it. Is it true, Amy?" asked a cobalt hedgehog. She nods and they hear more crying. Shadow decides to show remorse and said,

"I'm sorry for the loss."

He hugs her, and then, she felt change. She snuggles into the warrior's chest and closes her eyes, letting the tears flow. Shadow looks back at Amy and her friends. She gives him a smile and a thumbs up.

* * *

OK, what will happen years later??? REVIEW IF U LIKE IT!


End file.
